VroniPlag Wiki:Pressespiegel
__TOC__ * Für Kommentare und Kritik ist ein Forum eingerichtet * Kontaktformular für Presseanfragen, Fragen zum Barcode: klickensiehier@yahoo.de * weitere Meldungen im Pressespiegel des GuttenPlag-Wikis * Archiv 2011: KW18 02.05. • KW17 25.04. • KW16 18.04. • KW15 11.04. • KW14 04.04. • KW13 28.03. • KW12 21.03. 10. Mai 2011 * DER WESTEN: FDP-Spitzenpolitikerin Koch-Mehrin unter Druck (Martin Gehlen) "Für ihre Stellungnahme hat die Uni Silvana Koch-Mehrin eine Frist von drei bis vier Wochen gesetzt. Aus ihrem Umfeld heißt es, dass sie diesen Zeitraum auch ausschöpfen werde. „Eine Entscheidung in der Sache werde es nicht vor Ende Mai, Anfang Juni geben“, so Fuhrmann-Koch." (...) "Die Plagiatsjäger, die unter anderem auch die Doktorarbeit von Veronica Saß, Tochter des ehemaligen bayerischen Ministerpräsidenten Edmund Stoiber (CSU), untersuchen, wollen bereits an 63 Stellen des 201 Seiten starken Werkes Plagiate gefunden haben. Somit sollen 31,34 Prozent der Dissertation nicht aus der Feder der FDP-Politikerin stammen. Nach Ansicht von VroniPlag soll Koch-Mehrin bei ihrer Arbeit nicht nur unsauber gearbeitet, sondern bewusst getäuscht haben." * EL MUNDO.es: ''La vicepresidenta de la Eurocámara Koch-Mehrin plagió su tesis doctoral'' * NOTICIEROS Televisa (Mexiko): Vicepresidenta del Parlamento Europeo plagia tesis de doctorado "La Universidad de Heidelberg decidió revisar la tesis doctoral de Koch-Mehrin después de que arreciase una campaña de la plataforma de internet "VroniPlag Wiki" contra esta política liberal apuntando que en su trabajo había fragmentos copiados de estudios anteriores." * D-news: Neuer CDU-Abgeordneter lässt Doktortitel ruhen dpa-Meldung * Berliner Morgenpost: Koch-Mehrin - mutmaßliche Plagiate auf 63 Seiten (BMO) "Die anonymen Mitarbeiter der Internet-Plattform Vroniplag haben die Dissertation untersucht - und haben auf mehr als 30 Prozent der Seiten mehr und minder gravierende Plagiate gefunden." (...) "Laut Recherchen der Internet-Plattform Vroniplag sfinden sic! sich in der Dissertation auf 63 von 201 reinen Textseiten (ohne Inhalts- und Literaturverzeichnis) unterschiedlich schwerwiegende Plagiate. Auf der Plattform - ein sogenanntes "Wiki", dessen Nutzer Inhalte lesen und auch bearbeiten können - wurden von einer Vielzahl von Internet-Nutzern mutmaßliche Plagiate in der Dissertation untersucht." (...) "Vroniplag legt dabei die selben maßstäbe sic! an wie das Wiki GuttenPlag, dessen Veröffentlichungen letztlich zum Rücktritt von Verteidigungsminister karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) führten." * RP-Online: Universität erwartet Stellungnahme (RPO) "Die Universität Heidelberg erwartet von der FDP-Politikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin wegen der Plagiatsvorwürfe im Zusammenhang mit ihrer Doktorarbeit eine Stellungnahme. Eine Sprecherin der Universität sagte am Dienstag, bisher liege von Koch-Mehrin noch keine entsprechende Erklärung vor." * N24: ''Uni Heidelberg erwartet Stellungnahme von Koch-Mehrin'' (AFP) "Die Universität Heidelberg erwartet von der FDP-Politikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin wegen der Plagiatsvorwürfe im Zusammenhang mit ihrer Doktorarbeit eine Stellungnahme. Eine Sprecherin der Universität sagte, bisher liege von Koch-Mehrin noch keine entsprechende Erklärung vor. " (...) "Nach Recherchen der Internetseite vroniplag sollen sich auf einem erheblichen Teil der Seiten angebliche Plagiate finden." * n-tv: Uni will Doktortitel aberkennen "Einer Untersuchung der Internet-Plattform "VroniPlag Wiki" zufolge hat Koch-Mehrin in ihrer Doktorarbeit gezielt abgeschrieben. Bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt wurden auf 63 von 201 Textseiten Plagiatsstellen nachgewiesen. Bei den angeblich kopierten Quellen handele "es sich auffallend häufig um Artikel aus Handbüchern der Wirtschaftswissenschaft und der Wirtschafts- und Sozialgeschichte"." * sueddeutsche.de: ''Plagiatsvorwürfe Koch-Mehrin: Bald Abschied vom Doktortitel?'' (Tanjev Schultz) * Financial Times Deutschland: Koch-Mehrin soll Doktortitel verlieren "Außer Koch-Mehrin und Guttenberg waren auch die Doktorarbeiten der Tochter von Edmund Stoiber, Veronica Saß, und des baden-württembergischen Landtagsabgeordneten Matthias Pröfrock (CDU) auf mögliche Plagiate oder Unsauberkeiten untersucht worden. In allen Fällen trug eine Gruppe anonymer Internetnutzer die Ergebnisse ihrer Recherchen im Netz zusammen." * Stern.de: Uni fordert Stellungnahme von Koch-Mehrin "Ins Rollen gebracht hatte die Affäre die Internet-Seite "VroniPlag Wiki", die auf knapp einem Drittel der Seiten in Koch-Mehrins Dissertation Plagiatsstellen gefunden hat - insgesamt sind es bislang 63 Fundstellen. stern.de hat eine Reihe der Fundstellen überprüft und bestätigt gefunden, dass die Vize-Präsidentin des Europaparlaments mehrmals abgeschrieben hat. Silvana Koch-Mehrin ist bereits der dritte Plagiatsfall, den "VroniPlag" aufgedeckt hat" * Stern.de / Reuters Video Video: Koch-Mehrin soll Doktortitel verlieren * News.de Uni Heidelberg entzieht Koch-Mehrin Doktortitel wegen Plagiatsvergehen * tagesspiegel: Koch-Mehrin soll sich vor Uni rechtfertigen * SPIEGEL ONLINE Uni fordert Stellungnahme - Es wird eng für Silvana Koch-Mehrin * FAZ: ''Uni Heidelberg will Koch-Mehrin Doktortitel aberkennen '' * tagesspiegel: Universität Heidelberg will Koch-Mehrin Doktortitel aberkennen (Jost Müller-Neuhof) "Es sei aber noch keine Entscheidung getroffen und kein förmliches Entziehungsverfahren eingeleitet worden. Ursprünglich hatte es geheißen, Koch-Mehrin werde nur angehört, wenn sich der Verdacht erhärte. Die Ergebnisse der Prüfung würden in jedem Fall veröffentlicht, sagte Fuhrmann-Koch. Eine Veröffentlichung sei Ende Mai oder spätestens Anfang Juni vorgesehen. Von der betroffenen Politikerin hieß es: „Kein Kommentar.“" * dpa-Meldung: Neuer CDU-Abgeordneter lässt Doktortitel ruhen * Universität Konstanz: Pressemitteilung "... Die Frist für das Einholen von Stellungnahmen ist abgelaufen und der Promotionsausschuss des Fachbereichs Rechtswissenschaft wird zügig zu seiner nächsten Sitzung zusammenkommen. Das Ergebnis des Verfahrens, das heißt, der Beschluss des Promotionsausschusses darüber, ob der Doktorgrad entzogen wird oder nicht, wird noch im Laufe dieser Woche (KW 19) vorliegen. Sobald dies der Fall ist, wird die Universität Konstanz umgehend darüber informieren..." 9. Mai 2011 *'Stuttgarter Zeitung: '''Oliver Hillinger, Plagiatsaffäre zieht Kreise 6. Mai 2011 *'VIP-Raum': ''Plagiats-Update (Peter Viebig) "Denn Pröfrock hat offenbar nicht nur selber ohne Quellenangaben Fremdtexte als eigene Erkenntnisse ausgegeben, seine Doktorarbeit diente möglicherweise auch noch als Quelle für die Dissertation eines Parteifreundes. Da hätte dann also einer den Plagiator plagiiert. Die Vorwürfe werden gegenwärtig an der Universität Duisburg-Essen geprüft." *'Journalist': PlagDoc macht Pause. Etabliert sich die Plagiate-Suche im Netz als "Hilfsmotor" des Journalismus? (Julius Reimer und Max Ruppert) "Sie hatten es angekündigt. In einer Online-Umfrage auf dem GuttenPlag-Wiki Ende Februar gaben 41 Prozent an, auch in Zukunft weiter nach problematischen Stellen in wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten suchen zu wollen. Mit VroniPlag haben sie ihre Ankündigung wahr gemacht. Diesmal im Visier: Doktorarbeiten von Silvana Koch-Mehrin, Stoiber-Tochter Veronica Saß und dem CDU-Landtagsabgeordneten Matthias Pröfrock aus Baden-Württemberg." *'Meedia': Warum Hajo für Koch-Mehrin Partei ergreift (Marvin Oppong) "Als joggender Achim Achilles genießt er bei Spiegel Online Kultstatus, in Polit-Talkshows ist er ein gefragter Gast: Hajo Schumacher, früherer Spiegel-Reporter und Max-Chefredakteur, inzwischen freier Publizist und Berater in der Hauptstadt und darüber hinaus Herausgeber des Medienmagazins V.i.S.d.P.. Einer seiner dort wöchentlich veröffentlichten Kommentare wirft die Frage nach der Unabhängigkeit des Journalisten auf: eine Apologie auf die FDP-Politikerin Koch-Mehrin." 4. Mai 2011 *'Texttheater (Blog)': Plagiatsapologie ohne Sinn und Bedeutung (ke) "Selten las ich solchen Schwachsinn wie die 'sprachphilosophische Spurensuche' zu Plagiatsvorwürfen, die Rafael Wawer gestern in das Redaktionssystem von Zeit Online gerotzt hat". 3. Mai 2011 *'DIE WELT': Rösler sucht nach Frauen für die FDP-Führung (Thorsten Jungholt) "Nach ´Welt´-Informationen gibt es außerdem Überlegungen, die Europapolitikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin wegen der Affäre um ihre Doktorarbeit durch ihren Kollegen Alexander Graf Lambsdorff zu ersetzen." *'DIE ZEIT': Warum viele Plagiatsvorwürfe nicht haltbar sind (Rafael Wawer) "Plagiatoren scheinen derzeit schnell ausgemacht. Doch ist es wirklich so einfach? Viele Vorwürfe sind obsolet, meint Rafael Wawer. Eine sprachphilosophische Spurensuche." 1. Mai 2011 * CESKY ROZHLAS: Němečtí politici mají problém: hon na plagiátory (Rostislav Matulík) "Kdo však stojí za touto tajemnou skupinou?“ ptá se Spiegel. Zájemci o odpověď se musí zalogovat na její internetovou stránku de.vroniplag.wikia.com a vyplnit kontaktní formulář. Brzy se ozve telefon: „Tady je VroniPlag, co si přejete?“ Z krátkého rozhovoru je zřejmé, že zlatokopové, přehrabávající disertace prominentních Němců, nemají zájem o odhalení své totožnosti a na veřejnost vystupují jen pod svými přezdívkami. Na druhé straně usilují o maximální publicitu – jen tak prý prosadí potřebné změny v systému udělování akademických titulů." * TURKISHPRESS Plagiatsvorwurf: Guttenberg auf türkisch 30. April 2011 *'The Irish Times' (Irland): Berlin diary 29. April 2011 *'DIE WELT': Doping für Denker (Dirk Maxeiner; Michael Miersch) "Beim Schreiben- oder Abschreibenlassen sollte man den Kontrolleuren den entscheidenden Schritt voraus sein. Es kommt so eine Art Dopingspirale in Gang, denn unser Spitzenpersonal scheint von einer unendlichen Sehnsucht erfüllt, Anerkennung als Autor schöngeistigen Schrifttums zu finden. Dem steht bisweilen ein eklatanter Mangel an originellen eigenen Gedanken gegenüber." 28. April 2011 *'Süddeutsche': Guttenberg nimmt Stellung "Der frühere Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) hat erneut zu den Plagiaten in seiner Dissertation Stellung genommen. Bei der Universität Bayreuth sei fristgerecht ein dreiseitiges Fax eingegangen, sagte ein Sprecher der Hochschule, an der Guttenberg promoviert hatte." *'stuff.co.nz' (Neuseeland): 'Plagiarism hunters' plague German politicians "There are about 15-20 users who contribute often to VroniPlag and a handful who are sporadically active, Weber-Wulff said, adding that at least 10 percent of a thesis must appear to be plagiarized before it goes public on the site." *'EuropeanVoice': Doctor, doctor "The fall from grace of Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, who resigned as Germany's defence minister after admitting plagiarism in his doctoral thesis, is still causing after-shocks in German politics." *'Die Welt': Über Ideen: Rudelintelligenz (Sebastian Turner) "Der Schwarm hat es vom Liebesgedicht auf direktem Weg zum Internetphänomen gebracht. Von Schwarm ist die Rede, wenn Hunderte und mehr Menschen im Netz virtuell zusammentreffen. Entsteht dabei ein gemeinsames, aktuelles Lexikon wie Wikipedia, dann ist der Ausdruck Schwarmintelligenz gar nicht dumm gewählt. Wenn sich geballte Intelligenz über Texte hermacht, dann ist schon in Tagen vollbracht, was wissenschaftliche Kommissionen nicht in Monaten schaffen." 27. April 2011 *'Frankfurter Rundschau': Dozentin verliert Doktor-Titel (dpa) "Weil sie in ihrer Dissertation seitenweise fremde Textstellen übernommen hatte, verliert eine Hochschullehrerin ihren Doktor-Titel. Die Dozentin zieht gegen die Entscheidung ihrer Universität vor Gericht - und verliert." *'THENEWS': ‘Plagiarism hunters’ plague German politicians' *'gandul.info': Vicepreşedintele PE, acuzat că a plagiat lucrările unor academicieni pentru a-şi lua doctoratul *'hotnews.ro': EurActiv.ro: Vicepresedintele PE este acuzat ca a plagiat lucrarile unor academicieni pentru a-si lua doctoratul *'Новости 24': "На своем сайте VroniPlag приведены ряд отрывков из диссертации Сильваны Кош-Мерин и рядом плагиазированные отрывки из чужих научных работ." *'Компьютерра': Интернет разоблачает политиков-плагиаторов *'cotidianul.rom': O pată pe obrazul Germaniei sau o campanie împotriva dreptei Vicepreşedinta Parlamentului European, acuzată de plagiat 26. April 2011 * eduline.hu: Összeollózott szakdolgozatok: újabb magas rangú politikusok bukhatnak le "Összesen három magas rangú tisztségviselő keveredett gyanúba – köztük Silvana Koch-Mehrin, az Európai Parlament képviselője, Veronika Sass jogász, a volt CSU-elnök, Edmund Stoiber lánya, valamint Matthias Pröfrock, a CDU tagja." * PERÚ21.PE: [http://peru21.pe/noticia/748413/alemania-rastrean-politicoscopiones Alemania: rastrean a políticos ‘copiones’] "Un grupo de activistas anónimos en Alemania han abierto una página web donde desenmascaran a varios políticos publicando supuestos plagios en sus tesis doctorales, como ocurrió con el exministro de Defensa, Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg." (...) "Ahora, los llamados “cazadores de plagios” vuelven a sacudir el escenario político alemán lanzando la advertencia de revelar nuevas faltas en la página colaboratica VroniPlag." * infobae.com: Alemania: salen a la caza de políticos "copiones" "Los autodenominados "cazadores de plagios" lanzaron una nueva ofensiva y prometieron desenmascarar a varios políticos. Para lograr ese cometido, crearon la página web VroniPlag." (...) "La persecución a los políticos que incurren en plagios generó un debate en la sociedad alemana. Muchos consideran saludable que se esté prestando atención a esas faltas. Otros cuestionan el anonimato de los activistas y señalan que podrían causar problemas al acusar de forma infundada." * El Comercio: "Cazadores de plagios" persiguen a políticos alemanes "El acusado no sabe quién lo está atacando", agregó. Desde que se desató el escándalo Guttenberg en febrero, los cazadores de plagios han puesto en duda otras tesis en la página colaborativa VroniPlag http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com (en alemán). "Hemos estado barriendo mucho bajo la alfombra y no hablando de ello", comentó Weber-Wulff, que colabora en VroniPlag, sobre plagio académico." * Das Parlament: Doktor Unbeliebt (Susanne Kailitz) * Gulf Times: Activists plague ‘plagiarist’ politicians * TUOITRE HẠNH NGUYÊN, Thêm một chính trị gia Đức bị cáo buộc đạo văn Google-Translate *'Tehran Times' http://www.tehrantimes.com/index_View.asp?code=239477 *'Reuters Canada:' "Plagiarism hunters" plague German politicians(Eric Kelsey) "It's not a question of who says it," she said. "They're not accusing anyone of plagiarism, they're saying, 'Can you explain why no quotes were used?'" *'ZEITGEIST MAGAZIN': Koch-Mehrin: Plagiate auf jeder vierten Seite (Nils Wischmeyer) "Die „Internetjäger“ kommen in ihrem Zwischenbericht auf ein erschreckendes Ergebnis. Auf jeder vierten Seite, seien teils kürzere, teils längere Passagen ohne Quellenangabe abgeschrieben." *'THE INDEPENDENT': German plagiarism scandal widens (Tony Paterson in Berlin) "The current charges concern Silvana Koch-Mehrin, a well-known German liberal Free Democrat politician and Euro MP who holds the post of European parliamentary vice president. She stands accused of “copying” 25 percent of her doctoral thesis on currency reform obtained in 2000." 25. April 2011 *'okezone.com' Indonesian News & Entertainment Legislator Jerman Tersangkut Skandal Plagiat Google-Translate Deutsch *'VATAN' http://haber.gazetevatan.com/Haber/373158/1/Gundem AB'de intihal skandalı Alman bakanın tezinde aşırma yaptığının anlaşılmasının ardından skandalların ardı arkası kesilmiyor Google-Translate Deutsch *'AFP' Niebel "Die Vorwürfe kommen anonym aus dem Internet, und es fällt schwer, ihre Stichhaltigkeit zu beurteilen." *'theTrumpet.com': A Plague on Your Doctorate (Ron Fraser) "The group responsible for exposing the matter of unattributed sources in a number of doctoral dissertations in Germany claims its motives are pure. Are they indeed?" *'''post-gazette.com: '''http://www.post-gazette.com/pg/11115/1141810-298-0.stm?cmpid=news.xml/ ---- ''ältere Meldungen im ''archiv Kategorie:Wiki Kategorie:Pressespiegel